


In Which Kasamatsu and Takao Spy on the Generation of Miracles

by warsfeil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and Kasamatsu never quite manages to figure out if it's a good idea or the worst one he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kasamatsu and Takao Spy on the Generation of Miracles

"I heard he tried to attack Kagami with scissors, once," Kasamatsu says, his voice pitched carefully above a whisper and he can't believe he's doing this. 

"Ah, they were Shin-chan's lucky item for the day," Takao says, and Kasamatsu doesn't know whether or not to be disturbed by the fact that Takao can remember the lucky items that specifically. He finally settles on being "wary".

"The point is," Kasamatsu continues, staring over the small concrete divider that separated that cafe from the street, "if he tries to attack Kise, he'd hurt him. Kise doesn't know how to dodge." It was true, too. Kasamatsu had laid him on the ground more than once and he'd never tried done much to avoid the hits, only whined about them afterwards, without ever getting serious. 

"I don't think Akashi'd attack any of them," Takao says, and his tone is light enough that Kasamatsu can almost believe him (even if he still can't believe that the two of them are here, squatting behind a wall and spying on the Generation of Miracles, all _six_ of them). 

Kasamatsu makes a grumbling noise in return that could maybe be taken for agreement. 

"He might knock over his tea," Takao says, and something about that is so amusing that the man lets out a snicker that's almost too loud. Kasamatsu goes to hit him upside the head and withdraws his hand -- the last thing they need is any loud theatrics, and Kasamatsu doesn't know Takao well enough to know his reaction. Really, he's only met him a handful of times, and this is the first outside of the court. And what a way to meet, too: both following their respective teammates to a secret meeting of the entire Generation of Miracles to spy on them. 

"He's drinking coffee," Kasamatsu corrects, not that it's at all relevant to the situation. Akashi and Kise had both gone for some fancy coffee that Kasamatsu couldn't hope to pronounce, Midorima is drinking tea, Kuroko has the same vanilla shake he always seems to, and Aomine and Murasakibara both have some varieties of soda. 

The soda, Kasamatsu notices, match their hair colors, and he almost wants to ask if Midorima's tea is green, but the trail of thought gets away from him because coffee is always black, isn't it? If it's red, anyway, it can't possibly be palatable.

"Ah... I'm no good at lip reading," Takao admits, after they've squatted in silence for a few minutes, gathering no small amount of strange looks from each person that was passing by. 

"I think they're discussing basketball." Kasamatsu bases this observation almost entirely on the fact that Aomine actually seemed to be paying attention, Kise wasn't interrupting, and chaos hadn't erupted. _Yet_.

Momoi swings out of the cafe with a worker trailing after her, laden down with plates, and Kasamatsu and Takao watch the snacks get distributed among everyone before Momoi swats Aomine out of his chair and takes it, leaving her next to Kuroko and Aomine winding up next to Murasakibara. There's a break in the conversation, and no one seems to say anything for awhile, and Kasamatsu's almost ready to call it quits and leave before his legs really start cramping up when Akashi sets his fork down.

"Something about Seirin," Kasamatsu whispers, and Takao perks up a little.

"Maybe they're talking about how Seirin won the Winter Cup," Takao says. 

"Maybe that guy is mad, and he's poisoned their drinks in anger at losing," Kasamatsu mutters. He doesn't have the highest of opinions of Akashi.

"Nah," Takao says. "He wouldn't do that in public. Too obvious. 'Sides, I heard from Shin-chan that he didn't talk to anyone for two weeks after he lost. This is the first time they've all met up since..."

"Middle school," Kasamatsu finishes. Kise had been more excited than the situation called for, fluttering around and picking out what to wear and wondering if everyone would actually show up and if Akashicchi was going to treat them all like he did sometimes but hadn't in years and this and that until Kasamatsu had finally hit him hard enough to make him trip into the closet, wailing the entire way down about how mean senpai was. 

Takao looks at him, and there's no small degree of amusement dancing in those eyes. Kasamatsu thinks he understands Midorima's eternal frustration with him, a little.

"Ah, so Kise talked to you about it? Here you had me thinking you were just here by chance," Takao says.

Kasamatsu can _feel_ the blush rising up from his neck to his hairline. 

"Midorima talked about it to you," he shoots back, accusatory, but he's never been that good at waging verbal wars when he's already embarrassed.

"Well, yeah," Takao says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and Kasamatsu really reconsiders hitting him. "He's a tsundere. A little like you!"

"I am _not_ a--" Kasamatsu starts, then breaks off when he realizes he's talking entirely too loudly. He shoots a furtive glance at the assembled miracles, then back to Takao. "I am not a tsundere!"

"That's the true mark of a tsundere," Takao responds with a flippant shrug of the shoulders that makes Kasamatsu wonder how Midorima hasn't actually wrung his neck. Or engineered a convenient serious basketball injury of some sort. Maybe repeated balls to the head. 

Maybe that would just make it _worse_.

"Shut up," Kasamatsu seethes, and he knows he's lost the argument. Takao's face lights up, and he opens his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" 

Kasamatsu freezes, and the smile starts to drip from Takao's face as they both look up, in unison, to see Midorima staring down at them, a frown on his face. 

"Ah, Shin-chan! I was coming to see you!" Takao's the first to recover, and he shoots to his feet, giving the rest of the group a merry wave and fixing his most winning smile on Midorima.

Kise wanders over to look at Kasamatsu, still crouching on the pavement and wondering if maybe it will open up and devour him.

"Senpai?"

"I was just passing by," Kasamatsu mumbles. Clears his throat, then tries again. "I nearly tripped over this guy here, so I decided to see what he was looking at--"

"Ah... could it be that senpai was lonely?!"

That gives Kasamatsu the strength he needs to shoot to his feet, reaching out to grab Kise's shoulder and cuff him around the head. "It definitely isn't that, idiot!"

But it's already a lost cause; Kise is laughing and the rest of the miracles look amused or bored (Akashi looks amused, and that observation sends a chill down Kasamatsu's spine because nothing that guy finds amusing can ever be a good thing).

"Kagami-kun is here too," Kuroko abruptly says, and even though Kasamatsu knew he was there he can't help but jump a little at the reminder. 

There's a moment of silence all around, then Kagami (and _Himuro_ , of all people) slinks out from a side table. 

"I just happened to be here," Kagami mumbles, and it almost seems like it's true, given the amount of food he appears to have already ingested. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"I haven't had lunch with Taiga in ages," Himuro laughs, waving his hand a little. He looks like he's praying his good looks and personality get him off the hook, and Kasamatsu can only think _good luck_ with a derisive snort. Takao gives him a weird look for it, but Midorima still seems preoccupied with trying to glare a hole into Takao's sternum.

"As heartwarming as your concern for your friends is, rest assured that I have no intentions of harming them," Akashi says, finally, and absolutely everyone stops to look at him. Well, everyone except Murasakibara, who gets up and wanders over to Himuro and begins raiding his pockets, pulling out a packet of candy and immediately starting in on them.

After a few seconds, Kasamatsu is the first one to let out a sigh of relief that no one has been killed or stabbed with scissors or any of the cutlery.

"If I was going to harm anyone, it would be those who decide to rudely interrupt a gathering of former teammates," Akashi says, and his tone is just as light as it was before. It could almost be described as humorous, if Kasamatsu didn't know better. Kasamatsu doesn't even try to guess how Akashi knew what he had been thinking the entire time, he just chalks it up to Akashi being weird and creepy.

Takao looks a little paler than usual when he laughs. 

"Ah, well, it's a good thing Shin-chan was the one who interrupted!" 

Kasamatsu has to admire his audacity, if nothing else. 

"I'll just -- go," Kasamatsu says, half forgetting he still has hold of Kise's shoulder until he nearly pulls the blond over the divider.

"Ah, I'll go with senpai! Akashicchi, we can meet next week, right?" Kise says, and Kasamatsu still doesn't know how he manages to have that much energy _all the time_.

For a second, Kasamatsu is afraid that Akashi really will kill him for interrupting, but then Akashi nods.

"We've spoken enough for today," he allows, and Kasamatsu forces his fingers to relax and let go of Kise's shirt. A few seconds later, Kise vaults the divider and throws an arm around Kasamatsu, who makes an attempt to walk away quickly without letting anyone realize he's doing it as fast as possible. 

Kasamatsu can hear the rest of the group disassembling behind him, all beginning to go their separate ways, and wonders how long the meeting would have gone on if they hadn't unintentionally crashed it. 

"Senpai," Kise says, arm still wrapped around Kasamatsu. "It's really cute how you were worried."

"I was not _worried_ ," Kasamatsu stresses, the lie obvious even to his own ears. He's been called out on everything so many times today he doesn't know why he bothers trying. Old habits die hard, he supposes.

"Since you were so cute for me today, maybe I should be cute for you!" Kise says, winding around until he's in front of Kasamatsu and giving him a half-lidded look that makes Kasamatsu's stomach drop down and all the blood evacuate his cheeks to go somewhere considerably more embarrassing.

"That's -- that's not --"

Kise just smiles, twining his fingers through Kasamatsu's. "You need to double check, right? To make sure that the other Akashicchi didn't hurt me!" 

Kasamatsu manages a noise halfway between a dying cat and a bullfrog that gets a few weird stares from middle aged women doing their shopping.

"I can promise he didn't," Kise continues. "He's changed a lot. Ah, but senpai should check, just in case."

"If you say that, I'll believe you--"

"Come on! No one is going to be home all day, so you'll have _hours_ to make sure I'm fine," Kise says, and Kasamatsu lets himself be dragged towards Kise's house. 

He's halfway there before Kasamatsu finally manages to clear his throat and squeeze Kise's hand in return. "You wouldn't last hours, brat," he says, his tone managing to sound confident despite the blush that still hasn't completely faded.

The look Kise shoots him makes him think that maybe he should start spying on the generation of miracles more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad case of writer's block and wanted to write something, so I asked people for prompts, and after a few small fics that weren't terribly long I wrote this entire thing in one go. So I guess that helped that, then, and if it seems a little disjointed I literally did not plan it out at all, whoops. Also unbeta'd, because it's 2am and no.


End file.
